Cuantas veces vuelva a nacer
by Sayuri Kazemaru
Summary: One-shot... Solo falta matar al único titan que queda sobre la tierra y ese lastimosamente es el trabajo de el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad. *Shonen-ai / Drama / Angst /Tragedy / Muerte de personaje /Ereri-Rieren (?) (Se los dejo a su imaginación)*


**Hola hola! En esta ocasión, vengo con un pequeño One-shot que escribí, en unas cuantas horas... Lo más raro es que mientras lo escribía estaba escuchando una canción romántica ._.**

**Creo que mi amiga tiene razón &amp; algo esta mal conmigo xDD**

**Así que a Leer... Espero que no les haga llorar... (?)**

* * *

Como**_**TODOS **_**ya sabemos**_** NADA **_**me pertenece, quizás excepto la historia loca y enredada que les traigo, los personajes son de su respectivo autor.

* * *

_**Advertencias:**_

**Lenguaje vulgarmente sexy (?)| Muerte de personaje| ANGST| Quizás algo de Occ| **

**Mucho drama de mala calidad| El lector podría querer matarme por el final tan feo (?)**

* * *

-Eren, no pude cumplir mi promesa de protegerte ...Lo siento mucho...

Eren al escuchar esto sonrió, y atesoro aquello junto a otras escasas veces donde Levi era tierno...aquellos serian siempre sus mas preciados recuerdos.

Se sumieron en un denso silencio, que fue roto por la voz de Eren.

-Gracias... sargento, -comenzó en un susurro ahogado- gracias por corresponder a mis sentimientos y haber amado a un mocoso estúpido como yo... pero sobre todo por ver mas allá del monstruo que soy... gracias ...

Eren cerro sus bellos ojos esmeraldas que ahora brillaban gracias a las lágrimas que se agolpaban en ellos pugnando por salir.

-Nunca fuiste un monstruo Eren... - recito el mayor con voz comprensiva- No lo fuiste, ni lo eres...

Las lagrimas de Eren no pudieron evitar rodar nuevamente por sus sucias mejillas.

\- Sí no lo soy.. dígame entonces.. porque ha venido aquí... -

\- Eren yo...- su voz sonaba arrepentida.

\- Dígame sargento, ¿Se arrepiente?- y fue ahí donde volteo la vista y vio el rostro de su sargento... que ahora, gracias al estrés, el cansancio y el dolor de los últimos días reflejaba la edad que en realidad tenía...

\- ¿A.. a qué te refieres? -

\- Me refiero a aquella vez... Cuando usted dijo que el único encargado de matarme seria usted...-

_" -los altos mandos lo entenderán, ¿quien mejor que yo para vigilarle, el mocoso a partir de hoy estará a mi cuidado... si llega a salirse de control el encargado de matarle seré yo -"_

_-_ Dígame, ahora que tuvimos una relación amorosa, ¿se arrepiente de sus propias palabras?- Eren se acerco y acaricio lentamente la mejilla pálida de Levi quien cerro los ojos añorando el contacto... sabiendo cuanto extrañaría aquello.

-¡SOLO HAZLO Y YA LEVI!- Se escuchó que gritaron desde fuera de aquella celda.- Deja de hablar con él. No dejes que ese bastardo engendro te convenza de no hacer tu trabajo para la humanidad- concluyo la voz con un asco y odio incomprensibles.

La cara de Rivaille volvió a su misma expresión de dolor, estaba a punto de decirle a ese bastardo dos o tres cosas bien dichas, pero Eren, que le conocía a la perfección le detuvo.

-Él tiene razón... Levi... tienes que cumplir con tu trabajo... después de todo, tú eres la nueva esperanza de la humanidad - recito, como si aquello fuese un guión que él ya se había aprendido.

\- Pero... Eren yo... -

\- Simplemente hazlo... a eso viniste... ¿No es verdad? - Dicho esto camino varios pasos hacia atrás y se arrodillo frente aquel que fue su gran amor. - Confió, en que tú no me harás sufrir- Y le sonrió, con aquella sonrisa que fue capaz de derretir el hielo que cubría su corazón.

Levi sintió como su pecho era oprimido por aquellas palabras, y se sintió aun peor, cuando el castaño le sonrió, con aquella sonrisa tan suya, con esa sinceridad.

Pero como él mismo le dijo... tenia que cumplir, así que se acerco y lentamente saco aquella espada que terminaría con la vida de **_su mocoso... de su Eren._**

Se acercó a su rostro y depositó en sus labios el ultimo beso que le daría, observó por última vez aquellos ojos verdes que cautivaron su frío corazón... y por ultima vez aquellos labios pronunciaron un "te amo" hacia su persona.

\- Eren... quizá no pude cumplir mi anterior promesa.. pero te juro aquí y ahora, que apresar de no saber cuantas vidas me faltan y si es que nos volveremos a ver... te prometo que siempre tratare de encontrarme contigo. Y ahí esta vez... estoy seguro, podremos ser felices..- dijo esto ultimo con lágrimas en los ojos y dolor en la voz, mientras que con la espada le atravesaba el corazón.

El cuerpo ahora inerte de Eren se desplomo hacia atrás... sus ojos ahora perdían poco a poco aquel brillo hermoso que les caracterizaba... Levi iba a salir ya de aquel cuarto... de aquella prisión... cuando una voz se lo impidió.

-¿A donde crees que vas?-

\- ¿Como que adonde voy? Es obvio que ya me voy a largar de aquí. El muchacho ya esta... esta muerto.

\- Cortale la cabeza... no podemos estar seguros si no lo haces...-

¿Que acaso esa gente no tenia corazón...?

Al ver la duda en el rostro de Levi... Le dijeron - Si no lo haces tú alguien mas lo hará, y no solo le cortara la cabeza, si no que lo cortara en pedacitos...- en su voz se escucho la sonrisa sádica que obviamente su cara tenia.

_"Malditos cerdos"_ fue lo que paso por la cabeza del capitán. Pero así lo hizo.

Aquello fue mas duro de lo que esperaba... tomar del cabello al joven y pasar su navaja por su cuello, sentir como su sangre resbalaba por sus manos...

Ahora... ya estaba hecho... así que tomo su pañuelo y lo envolvió en el cuello del chico... lo levanto del sucio suelo, lo cargo y bajo la atenta mirada de aquellas personas salio de la habitación.

-¡¿Donde crees que lo llevas?! - grito uno.

\- ¡Él es propiedad del estado!- Grito otro.

\- ¡Propiedad del estado mis bolas! - grito enfurecido Rivaille deteniendo su andar y lanzándoles una mirada tan aterradora que les hizo retroceder varios pasos.

\- ¡El chico ya esta muerto con un carajo!, terminaron ustedes con su vida, tenia todavía mucho por delante, pero por su estúpido miedo, decidieron por él, así que ya muerto no es propiedad del estado ni de nadie... Así que vallan a regodearse en su dinero malditos cerdos avariciosos-

Y dicho esto ultimo prosiguió con su andar, llegando hasta un gran bosque, donde una pala y una escopeta cargada ya lo esperaban.

_"-Sargento... ¿usted cree en la reencarnación?- Pregunto curioso Eren un día mientras admiraban las estrellas..._

_-A decir verdad no...- y sonrío un poco al ver el puchero que hizo el chico...- Pero...-Eren le miro curioso- ... sí tú me lo pides... creo que empezare a creer...- Completo mientras cerraba la distancia que los separaba con un beso."_

Fin (?)

* * *

**A decir verdad el final no me convenció demasiado... Ustedes juzgaran que tal quedo. **

Y cuando llega la hora de Matar a Erencito.. les juro que no podía... estuve como media hora o más abrazando una almohada mientras decía "No puedo matar a Erencito... No puedo... no"... Pero igual lo termine matando :ccc

* * *

**Cualquier tomatazo &amp; comentario diciendo que soy de lo peor sera bien recibido :DD**

**De mi parte es todo por hoy... Nos leemos! **


End file.
